


Another meeting

by theradicalace



Series: Papstablook fics [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Angst, Other, im talkin REALLY minor, like some barely there angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theradicalace/pseuds/theradicalace
Summary: Papyrus wants to see Napstablook again. Finding them turns out to be somewhat difficult.
Relationships: Napstablook/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Papstablook fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687111
Kudos: 7





	Another meeting

**Author's Note:**

> prompts were "Papyrus hears Napstablooks music on the Undernet, becomes a fan, and tries to reach out to him. But Papyrus is the coolest guy around so Napstablook is too sad and shy to answer. After a couple of days, Papyrus remembers that anyone on the Undernet LIVES IN THE UNDERGROUND and tracks him down. (XDD)" and "PAPSTABLOOK with meeting under Waterfall at night, via hearing his whispers in echo flowers?"

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Papyrus met that friendly ghost, and he hadn’t seen a trace of them since! He’d even visited their snail farm again, three times! 

It was starting to get him a bit down. He wanted to get their name, at least!

Well, maybe he wanted a bit more than their name. They had been ever so kind when he met them. He wanted to see them again, and maybe get to know them better!

Sans had been predictably unhelpful when he brought up his frustrations, but he had mentioned something about a music forum. Maybe that would be the key to solving this mystery! There was no harm in trying! 

He never turned off his computer, so it was ready and waiting when he sat down. Finding the music forum was easy enough, but the real challenge was where to go from there.

What had they called their farm, again? “Blook family snail farm?” Perhaps that would help!

He typed “Blook” into the search bar, and hit enter.

…There were far more results than he was anticipating, all from a user called “Napstablook22″. Maybe that was them! He decided to play the first track.

It was a sedate track, with rather quiet instrumentals, and… Was that them singing? It certainly sounded like their voice. He had no idea they could sing. It was… quite lovely, when he listened to it.

He played another track, and then another, leaving nice comments on all of them, and before he knew it, it was almost midnight. 

Their music had been lovely, and it only made him that much more upset that he couldn’t find them. He decided to go on a walk, to clear his mind. He couldn’t stay in the house right now.

He walked to Waterfall almost on instinct. He knew the area quite a bit better now. He didn’t stop by the snail farm. He ended up in the echo flowers, hardly aware of where he was.

He didn’t like the echo flowers. The way they whispered was unsettling to him.

But… He heard a familiar voice coming from them this time. He leaned in to listen. It wasn’t clear, mostly garbled nonsense, but he could hear bits and pieces of it

“useless…… …embarrassing…… …can’t…”

“…should just… …stay… ever again…”

He didn’t like what he was hearing. He followed the echo flowers, hearing more disjointed sentences, bits of singing and humming, and what sounded like crying.

Eventually, he reached a point where the echo flowers thinned out, and each one became clearer. Luckily, these ones were only repeating singing. He kept walking, until the sound changed. It was still their voice, but it wasn’t coming from the flowers anymore! He could actually hear it, they were really here!

He followed their voice until he reached a small clearing. Stealth had never been his strong point, so he didn’t bother trying to be quiet as he approached them.

“HELLO?”

“oh…!!”

“PLEASE DON’T GO! I DIDN’T MEAN TO STARTLE YOU!”

It was funny, almost, how the roles could be reversed.

“what are you doing out so late…?”

“I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION, FRIEND.”

It was silent for a long moment.

“YOU HAVE A LOVELY SINGING VOICE. YOU MAKE MUSIC, DON’T YOU?”

“was that you leaving all those nice comments…?”

“YES, OF COURSE! I SAID EVERYTHING I FELT YOU DESERVED TO HEAR!”

“oh……”

“MAY I SIT WITH YOU?”

“sure…… if you want to……”

And so he sat with them. It was quiet for a long time.

“I DON’T THINK WE WERE EVER PROPERLY INTRODUCED. MY NAME IS PAPYRUS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“my name is napstablook…… but you already know that…”

“WELL, YES, I DO NOW!”

They didn’t seem to have anything to say to that. The two of them just sat in silence again.

That was okay. Papyrus was starting to find that he didn’t mind quiet, as long as it was quiet with Napstablook.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at theradicalace.tumblr.com for more little bits of ghost angst


End file.
